With the wide employment of IP bearer technologies in the mobile communication network and in the mobile communication field, people become more and more concerned about how to ensure QoS in the packet domain of a mobile network and how to provide satisfactory services for the mobile network to users, according to different service features.
A dynamic QoS (DQoS), i.e., a session-based DQoS control mechanism, becomes a direction to research in order to implement a peer-to-peer QoS service in the packet domain of the mobile communication network. The session-based DQoS control mechanism can provide strict QoS guarantee and good extensibility by performing access control for each session, resource reservation, and policy distribution dynamically in a control plane and performing service awareness and policy enforcement in a data plane.
FIG. 1 shows a QoS request process based on the above DQoS control mechanism. In FIG. 1, a terminal 1 and a service server 2 function as bearer entities for a peer-to-peer QoS service in which the terminal 1 initiates a service request, the service server 2 performs the service request initiated by the terminal 1 and implements service interaction with the terminal 1, and a policy decision functional entity (PDF) 3 generates a QoS authorization policy. In particular, a QoS negotiation process is as follows.
In block s1, a service request is received by an application layer of the terminal 1.
In block s2, after the service request is received, an application request is sent to the service server 2 by the application layer of the terminal 1.
In block s3, a service QoS request is sent to the PDF 3 via a Gq interface by an application layer of the service server 2, wherein the detailed content of the service QoS request is applying for a QoS authorization token.
In block s4, after the service QoS request is received, an authorization token is returned to the application layer of the service server 2 by the PDF 3.
In block s5, the authorization token is returned to the application layer of the terminal 1 by the application layer of the service server 2.
In block s6, the authorization token of the service QoS is delivered by the application layer of the terminal 1.
In block s7, a resource application request is sent to a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 40 in a WCDMA network 4 via a Gn interface by the terminal 1, according to the authorization token.
In block s8, a resource application map carrying the authorization token is sent to the PDF 3 via a Go interface by the GGSN 40.
In blocks s9, s10, s11, and s12, it is decided by the PDF 3 whether the terminal 1 can perform the current QoS application, and if the terminal 1 is allowed to acquire the service, resource requests (including local resource application of the GGSN) are sent by the GGSN to other elements in the WCDMA network 4, such as a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 41, an access network 42, etc. The QoS request is completed.
The prior art described above has disadvantages as follows.
Firstly, in existing QoS negotiation methods, it requires a terminal to participate in a QoS request, and requires the terminal and its applications to support session initiation protocol (SIP) signaling in the R6 standard. There is no such terminal which could support the R6 standard currently; thus, it is difficult to implement the QoS negotiation method.
Secondly, the prior art requires each service server to function as a service awareness point, which is difficult to be deploy and implement because types and number of the service servers in current 3G network are numerous
Finally, in existing systems it is impossible to deploy and implement the peer-to-peer QoS without changing the current network service server.